Once Upon A Time
by katcastle
Summary: AU. Bella had lost her father,leaving her to the mercy of her Step-mother. One day she meets somebody that changes her life forever. Will she get her happy ending? A Cinderella based story. EXB
1. A childhood lost

Yes another story, Very different from my last. I hope you enjoy reading it. If anybody could be my Beta it would be much appreciated. Have any questions ask me and I will quite glad to answer them! Ok on with the story!

* * *

_Once upon a time, there lived a little girl…_

Year 1690

"Jacob, Jacob," I screamed in delight. "Father is coming home tomorrow!" I was so excited. My Father's name was Charles Swan. He had been away for a fortnight training all the new castle guards and was finally coming home. I had missed him dearly. I had been looked after by the cook Ms. Cope, who was a lovely lady but had a wagging tongue.

"That's great Bella!" Cried Jacob, I had known Jacob for forever. He was only a year older than and was my best friend, we did everything together every chance we got. Jacob was the son of Lord Bill Black of La Push, and was currently living near the palace because of Lord Black's bad health.

"So Jacob what can we do today?" I asked "Because tomorrow can't come soon enough." The seconds seemed to drag on forever. All my life it had only been my father and I. My mother had passed away shortly after I had been born. We were all each other had.

"Well we could go swimming in the lake; we haven't done that in ages." Jacob decided. I agreed straight away with that idea. He was right; we hadn't gone swimming in a long time, it was mid autumn and the lake would be too cold soon when winter arrived.

"Race you there Jacob" I giggled.

"Your on Bella," he challenged back "just don't trip." We raced down to the lake, I had stumbled a few times but I had made it in one piece. I of course didn't win.

"Ha, Bella, I won," gloated Jacob as we walk the final steps toward the lake.

"Well, try running in a dress," I huffed. Ms. Cope had deemed that I was too old to be wearing boy's clothes and I needed to start dressing like a girl. Every since I turned 7 a month ago, everyone decided I needed to start learning to be a _Lady_ and nothing I said could change their minds.

"Well you should have thought of that before you challenged me to a race!" he teased. I glared at him.

"Jacob could you please undo these fastenings I can't reach," I begged, I planned to go swimming in my smock that was under my dress. I hated how I had to ask for help, but I simply could not reach the fastening on my back.

Jacob was now laughing at my dilemma and came over and undid the blasted dress. The second he undid the final fastening, I discarded the dress and ran straight into the water, enjoying the freedom of movement that was now otherwise restricted by my more "appropriate attire." Jacob joined me wearing his breeches he had left the rest of his clothes next to my discarded dress.

"Bella your It," said Jacob as he tagged me. We spent the rest of the day playing in the lake, pretending to be great explorers discovering new lands as well as sea-folk living in grand palaces. When we were finally dry enough we put out clothes on again. After that we ran back to the manor. Ms. Cope had left afternoon tea for us in my room. It was late after-noon when Jacob had finally left. He was going back to La push for a few days to see his elder sisters. I was going to miss him while he was gone.

That night I had a lot of trouble getting asleep I was so excited to see my father the next morning. When I got up the next morning, I was bouncing off the walls with anticipation. I made my way down to the kitchen for breakfast which Ms. Cope had prepared for me.

"Good morning Bella," Ms. Cope greeted me "I bet you're awfully excited that your father is coming home today."

"Yes, I can't wait!" I agreed "Do you know what time today he will be arriving? I want to be waiting at the front door when he does." She smiled at my excitement, she knew how much I missed my father when he left for long lengths of time, and fortunately they were few and far between.

"I believe you father will be arriving in the next two hours or so darling." My smile widened with this information. I ate breakfast quickly and scampered back upstairs to get dressed. Ms. Cope insisted on me wearing a pale yellow dress with lace trailing from the sleeves. After fastening the dress she sat me down and combed my hair.

"Bella, do you let birds make home in your hair?" she asked me, while struggling with yet another tangle. My hair was down to my waist and was a deep brown. "I can never understand why you look after this lovely hair, many women would die for their hair to be as lovely as yours." She sighed. My hair was down to my waist and was a deep brown; I never understood what was so "lovely" about it.

"It's not my fault my hair is so tangled up, it is the pixies, they attack me while I sleep" I giggled.

"So was it the gremlins that told you that using your father's best handkerchief to clean an old sickle you found was a good idea?" she asked me in good humor. She finally managed to comb out all the tangles and braid my hair into two neat plaits. "My, My don't we look pretty today." She laughed. I blushed at her compliment.

After she was done with me I raced to the front door to wait for my father's arrival. I knew he wouldn't be there for a while yet but I didn't want to risk not seeing him the second he arrived.

While I was waiting, I was thinking of the palace. My father never let me go there, unless it was for special occasions. He said that it was no place for a child to be. I couldn't wait for when I was older so I could go with him and not be apart.

After an hour of waiting I saw my Fathers chestnut horse approaching the house, I ran down the drive to meet him.

"Father, you're finally home, I missed you so much!" I exclaimed. He dismounted his horse and spun me around smiling.

"Well who do we have here; this little lady is most certainly not my Bella." He teased

"It's me I swear!" I laughed. Everything seemed million times better now my father was once again home. He put me down and tapped my nose with his finger.

"Now," he asked me in mock seriousness "have you been good for Ms. Cope?" I nodded my head. "Are you sure? No fires in the barns, no mice under the bed?" he asked me again.

"Nope nothing, I have been good like I promised." I said innocently, I might have put bugs in Ms. Copes bedding but I wasn't going to tell him that. "Did you get anymore books?" I asked, knowing that he had. It was a tradition; every time he went away he would bring back a book.

"Why yes I have, there was a new shipment that came from England so there was so many interesting books to choose from." He said building up suspense "I found this very interesting play called Romeo and Juliet, it was written by William Shakespeare, apparently he was a very gifted play writer." While saying all this he pulled out the play in question, I could not wait for us to read it together tonight.

"Lets me go and greet the rest of the household, ok Bella?" he said while grabbing the reins of his horse in one hand and holding my hand in the other.

* * *

Two days after my father had arrived back home he told me he had something important to tell me. I was very nervous as I stepped into his study. 

"Isabella, you know always take number one spot in my heart right?" he started, playing his hands nervously. I nodded timidly.

"While I was in the palace a few months back I met somebody. I saw her this time as well." He carried on. I was still unsure where this was leading. "Well I am considering of asking her to marry me," he said quickly. I was shocked.

"Marry you?" I repeated trying to comprehend what he had just said.

"Yes, you need a mothering figure; we can be one big happy family. You would also get sisters. She has two daughters that are close to your age." He said trying to make it sound exciting. He seemed happy with the thought of marrying this lady. All I wanted was for him to be happy.

"What is her name?" I asked.

"Her name is Lady Victoria Maleficus. She is so very stunning, pale skin like you and flaming red hair. Her daughters names are Jessica and Lauren." The more he spoke of Victoria the happier he became.

"Father, she sounds beautiful, I am sure she will make a splendid mother for me." I said trying to sound happy for him. I was worried that he would no longer have time for me.

"So you agree?" he asked looking absolutely joyful with my answer.

"Yes father if she makes you happy I agree." I told him. He hugged me close to him and I hugged him back furiously, enjoying the most of the limited time of when he was only mine.

He rode out after morning tea to propose to Lady Victoria I watched him go with a sinking feeling in my heart. He arrived back home later that night and told us she had said yes to marrying him.

She would be coming to the manor the next morning so she could meet me and the rest of the house hold staff. I wished Jacob were here, so I would have had someone to talk about it, but he wouldn't be back from La Push for another two days.

That morning Ms. Cope dressed me in my finest dress. It was a light blue dress that went out at my waist, there was lace trailing from my sleeves as well as decorating the collar. My hair was combed so that there was not one single tangle in it.

I waited at the door with my father and the rest of the house hold; I was holding my breath prying that this woman my father was in love with, would like me. I saw a black carriage make its way up the drive way at a steady pace; it seemed to take forever for it to reach the front door where we were all standing.

The carriage driver stopped the horses and got down from his seat to open the door, when the door was opened out stepped Lady Victoria, Father was not lying when he said she was stunning. She was wearing a red gown that complemented her glowing white skin and matched her red hair, that was done up in complicated twists upon her head held in place with ruby pins. She radiated herself with confidence and poise.

After Victoria, two girls about my age stepped out of the carriage. One was shorter than me and had a mass of curly brown hair. While the other girl, had long blonde hair and was slightly taller. Both were quite pretty, but not stunning like their mother.

"Hello Charles my darling," she purred to my father "This must be your daughter Isabella," shifting her gaze in my direction. I curtsied to her, to avoid looking at her face.

"Yes this is my daughter Bella," he said. The rest of the household watched our exchange with fascination.

"How do you do Lady Victoria?" I said politely.

"Very well, Thank you," she replied, she then went on "I must introduce my daughters to you, this is my eldest Lauren," she said pointing to the girl with the blonde hair "and this is Jessica," she said indicating the other girl. They both bobbed in respect when their individual names were said.

We made out way to the formal dining room. The room was hardly ever used, because father and I normally ate supper in the kitchen with the staff. As I approached the table I saw that it was covered in an assortment of foods, each more delicious looking than the last. Ms. Cope sure went all out trying to make a good impression. Lunch was quiet; both Jessica and Lauren were whispering to each other, while Lady Victoria and my father were discussing politics. After lunch was done Victoria and her daughters went back to the palace court.

"So what do you think?" My father asked me eagerly after they left.

"Lady Victoria is very pretty and her daughters are my age so that's good. I like her," I told him.

"I knew you would Bella, you're finally going to have a mother to teach you how to be a lady of the court," he said excitedly. I could only nod and smile along.

* * *

By Mid- November they were married, the wedding was a lavish affair everything was beautiful. I had never seen my father happier so this gave me hope. Jessica, Lauren and I did not get along entirely well, they were content to stay inside and idly chat or do cross stitch, while I was still playing outside with Jacob. 

Jacob did not like either of the Lady Victoria's daughters; we spent most of our time outside pretending to do dangerous deeds to save the Kingdom. All seem to be going good until a tragedy struck.

It was late December the weather was lot harsher than it had ever been before. My Father had left that morning after giving me a quick huge and sweet I love you and goodbye. He was riding back to the palace because there had been some trouble with a few guards and they needed him urgently to sort it out. He was supposed to be back that night but he never came. The next morning there was a knock on the door I raced down hoping it was my father but it wasn't it was Lord Black, his face showed that he had grim new to tell. I raced up to him asking him of my Father,

"Billy please tell me where my Father is," I begged while clinging onto his shirt. He bent down so he was eye level with me.

"I am so sorry Bella, there was and accident while your father was riding back, his horse got startled and he got thrown off at graylings pass." He told me gently, Jacob was standing behind him and I ran straight into his arms tears streaming down my face.

"He can't be gone," I sobbed clinging to my best friend "He can't be!" Jacob held me close trying to calm me down, I just stayed there and cried, I couldn't understand why my father wasn't coming home, he was the one who was always there, picking me up when I fall, telling me how much he loved me. I stayed in Jacobs arms for a long time just crying. I didn't pay attention to anything else outside horrible nightmare that I was trying to comprehend.

The funeral was to be held at the palace two days after his death, I was a complete mess I couldn't eat anything and spent my time sleeping and crying. When the day of his funeral arrived the whole house hold woke early, I dressed in a simply black dress and gathered all my strength and left my room to meet Lord Black and Jacob who were waiting for me at the door. The carriage ride was silent, no one speaking just thinking of what we were about to do and what it meant.

The funeral had all the court present I was standing next the Lady Victoria and her daughters. Many people gave glowing stories of my father strength and his kindness. I just sat there tears silently rolling down my cheeks. After all the speeches, they buried the casket. It finally hit he was really gone. I decided right then I was going to try to make the most of my life for my father and not look back.

When I looked around I saw the royal family sitting across the room. They were all so beautiful. King Carlisle and Queen Esme were holding each other hand. Their two children sat to the left of them. Princess Alice was small even for a child her age; she was also pale with ink black hair. Prince Edward was a year or two older than me; he had emerald green eyes and bronze hair. He caught me staring at him and offered me a small smile that held comfort, I blushed and looked away embarrassed.

Once the funeral was done we made our way to the palace. All the important people in my father's life gathered into one of the many sitting will, to hear the reading of his will.

My father's lawyer got up and started to read the will.

"I Charles Geoffrey Swan, give the manor and all my wealth to my wife Lady Victoria Swan-Maleficus. To my darling daughter Isabella I give her all my books and art work that I have collect through the years. If Lady Victoria finds another man to love and gets remarried, everything goes to Bella so she can have a stable future."

I smiled at the thoughts of getting my fathers collection. It reminded me of him I would treasure it forever. There were some gasps when the last bit of the will was read.

"I guess Lady Victoria can't remarry if she wants to live in comfort like she is now," said the lady behind me. Victoria looked extremely pale and I wondered what was wrong, did she want to remarry? After everything was done and said we made our way back to the manor.

That night I saw the true Victoria.

"I cannot believe the fool wrote that," she screamed, while throwing a pair of her gloves to the ground. She turned around and saw me standing in the door way. The look on her face was pure evil.

"Bella, now that your father is gone I can stop pretending about giving a damn about you." She said angrily. "You shall now help the household as a servant. That means no doing what you please. You understand me?" I could only meekly shake my head. "Good now we have that sorted out, you may go to bed." I ran as quickly as I could to my room.

My life changed forever that day.

* * *

A/N: OK what do you think? Next chapter will be her 10 yrs into the future. Please Review!! 


	2. Bella and Edward's Lives

Hey, Thankyou to everybody that reviewed, It made me very happy! I would like to thank xedwardxxloverx for offering to be my Beta! Again if you have anything you want to know just ask!

I do not own Twilight!

_

* * *

10 Years Later_

Year 1700

It had been 10 years since my father's funeral, and I had become nothing more than a servant in my own home. The first thing _Lady_ Victoria did was force me from my sleeping quarters. Lauren now lived there, while I resided in the attic. The three of them went out of their way to make sure I knew my place within the Manor. I wanted so badly to hate them, but I couldn't, because it would have gone against everything my Father had ever taught me.

"Bella, Bella! Where is my green gown?" Screamed Jessica, she was removing all her gowns and other garments from the cupboard, and tossing them on the floor. I groaned at the sight, knowing later I would have to fold them all up again, and put them away.

"I think your gown is currently drying." I told her meekly, I knew a tantrum would be coming next, and I was not looking forward to it

"Still drying?!" she screeched, "I wore that dress three days ago; it should be clean by now, you no good wench!" Three days ago, Lady Victoria, Jessica and Lauren went through twelve different gowns between them. Lady Victoria was very strict about cleanliness, so even if the gown had been worn for a few minutes she demanded that it is wash.

Her daughter had also picked up this habit, but I was sure for different reasons. They enjoyed making me work and took great delight making new chores for me to do.

"Yes, Jessica I am sorry. Why don't you wear the pretty yellow one? Pale colours are currently all the fashion in England. Plus it complements your skin perfectly." I complimented her, trying to make her forget her current anger at me.

"Since your incompetence has made it impossible for me to wear my green gown, I simply will have to wear the yellow one," she said, making it look as if it was all her idea.

"Yes Jessica," I curtsied and left her room, before she could give me more chores to do. I quickly made my way out to our vegetable garden. I loved it there because Jessica and Lauren would never go any where near it, in fear of getting their gowns dirty.

While I was picking the odd vegetable for tonight's supper I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Good morning Bella," I turned around and saw Jacob.

"Hello Jacob, what are you doing here?" I asked. Jacob was still my best friend. He had grown up to be a handsome man with a charming smile. He was an astonishing height, towering over the average man. He hated how Victoria treated me, and always tried to make my life my better.

"Well I thought you might like me to accompany you to the markets." He told me. "But if you don't want me around I am sure another young maiden would be delighted with my company." Jacob loved to tease me and pull my strings. Not to say I did not enjoy the playful banter, it helped to keep my mind off the less pleasant things in my life.

"Why Jacob, it seems that you already have company, you and that big ego of yours." I laughed as his face turned from triumphant to embarrassed.

"You wound me Bella," he said while holding his hand over his heart, he was trying to look serious, but a smile was threatening to break out. Finally we both broke and started laughing our hearts out.

"So, would you like to go to the market with me?" he asked again.

"I would love to, but first I must put these vegetable back in the kitchen." We walk back to the kitchen and I placed the basket in which I put the harvested vegetables, on the kitchen bench. Ms. Cope was currently cooking lunch and had flour in her face.

"Ms. Cope, I am going to the markets, if there anything that you need picked up, besides the usual?" I asked her. Ms. Cope had continued to look after me when my father died and made sure I had all the basics I needed.

"No Bella I am fine, but make sure to pick up the right sort of flour. We don't want to have another repeat of Lauren's temper." She laughed. One time I had picked up flour that was slightly coarse. Lauren flew into a rage when she noticed and didn't calm down for a week.

"Yes Ms. Cope I understand." I told her before leaving with Jacob.

* * *

We made our way to the markets, talking and laughing the whole trip. When Jacob and I arrived at the Market we saw stalls lining the streets that were usually bare. The stall owners looked like they were from another land. 

Their wares were purely amazing. The fabrics were softer than silk and the colours vibrant and exotic. I couldn't believe how beautiful the jewelry, the necklaces were intricate and had small coloured jewels woven into it. The bracelets were just as stunning. I usually didn't have an interest in such things, but for once I gave in to my inner feminine side and enjoyed looking at the wares.

"Bella, Bella." Jacob's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Well I never thought I see the day were you were impressed with girly things." I small blush worked its way up my cheeks, I felt embarrassed being caught out

"Well, I am a girl, and you can't deny how beautiful all this is." I said trying to get at least a shred of dignity back.

"Yes, I seem to forget the fact that you are a girl." He laughed "but I don't know about beautiful, to me they all look like bits of cloth." I could only shake my head at Jacob's blindness to the magnificent items surrounding us.

After a while longer looking at the stalls we went to the food stands. Our small vegetable garden gave us most of our food, but we still had to buy some vegetables that we didn't grow ourselves.

"Jacob," I said while giving him a. innocent face.

"What?" he asked cautiously knowing I wanted something.

"Could you please walk up to the mill and get the sack of flour?" I asked. "Since you are so big and strong a small bag of flour shouldn't be too heavy." I smiled hoping he would give in to my request.

"But Bella, I don't want to." He whined I knew I had to push him a little further.

"Please Jacob, it would make me so happy if you did this favor for me," I said pleadingly. I knew Jacob would do anything to make me happy, and I only used the guilt card when it was something I really didn't like doing.

"Ok Bella, I will do it." He said grudgingly. I beamed at him, and he gave me a quick hug. "Stay here in the markets; I don't want you wondering off without me around to protect you." Jacob was over protective of me, if he had his way I would never leave the manor without him around me.

I watched as he strolled off to the mill before making my way to the stalls that I had seen earlier. While looking at the necklaces again, I bumped into a small girl, who was wearing a white scarf around her head.

"I am sorry," I apologized to the girl.

"That's quite alright miss." She said. Her voice sounded like fairy chimes.

"So, how are you this fine day?" she asked me, while keeping her head down.

"I am quite well, Miss…" I paused hoping for a name of this nice stranger.

"Luclen, Lacie Luclen and you are?" she asked.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." I told her. I had never meet someone named Lacie before and I found the name quite different.

"Are you related to Charles Swan?" she asked me. She was currently looking at a beautiful bracelet.

"Yes, he was my Father." If she knew my father she must be someone who lived in the court. It was surprising she was here, most court women never enter theses markets, usually sending their servants for the items they needed. I could tell Lacie was not a servant, she was dressed much too well and the way she spoke showed she had received an education.

"My, isn't this a lovely ring," said Lacie while showing me the ring in question. Not realizing the thoughts that were going through my mind at that moment. I told her my thoughts on the ring in question

"Yes it is stunning," I told her. We continued talking, while looking at the numerous stalls, occasionally pointing to an item that caught our eye and asking the others opinion on it. When we were looking at a stall, that had the most beautiful jewelry of them all, I spotted the most amazing necklace. It was silver metal strand woven delicately around blue stones. I showed Lacie the neck lace straight away.

"Isn't that the most beautiful necklace, I wish I could buy that," I said dreamily, knowing full well that I would never have an occasion to wear such fine jewelry.

"Yes that is stunning, and the blue would go so fabulously with your skin." She gushed. I smiled; I was enjoying acting like a normal girl my age.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around to see Jacob holding the bag of flour.

"Jacob your back, thank you so much for getting the flour for me" I said.

"That's alright Bella, but I think it is time for us to go," I knew he was right; I turned around to face Lacie.

"Lacie, this is my best friend Jacob," I told her.

"It is very nice to meet you Jacob." She greeted him. I felt Jacob get restless behind me.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you; I hope we get a chance to see each other again." I said I truly would like to see her again; it was nice to have someone to talk about the girl things with.

"Yes I hope we do, I think these stalls will be staying the week. So maybe we could meet again to look around." I agreed, I said my good byes. Jacob and I then started back to the manor. I was feeling happy about making a new friend and nothing could bring me down.

* * *

_Edward's Point of View._

I was sitting at the window bench in our library, watching the children below play their games. I wondered if I would have looked as carefree as those children below if I didn't grow up being a prince.

As a child I grew up knowing that one day the Kingdom of Verena would be mine to rule and look after. I was always treated differently because of this. The other children I was around were too scared to beat me in our games so they always let me win. Even as I got older no one dared to let me lose worrying I would have disfavor upon them when I ruled.

The only person who didn't treat me like a prince was my younger sister Alice; she was my best friend as well as sister. She watched my back and I watched hers. We were so different to each other and still are. She loves planning balls and designing dresses. She was quite comfortable being the center of attention, while I loathed it.

I was scared of being the next king, I worried that I might not be able to look after my people well enough, or be up to my father's standard. His reign was one of the most prosperous the country of Verena had ever known, and it still was to this day.

I heard foot steps and they broke me out of my thoughts. I faced the direction the foot steps were coming from and saw Jasper Whitlock, he was head of the guards as was his father, he was also a close confident and friend.

"Jasper, what brings you to the library?" I asked. He normally spent his time outside watching all the guards.

"I noticed you looked like you were in a particularly bad mood this morning so I decided to ask if you needed someone to talk to." Jasper always seemed to know what you were feeling, sometimes even better than yourself. He reminded me just why I had come up here.

"Esme is talking about me taking a wife again; you know that puts me in a fouls mood." Jasper chuckled. I rarely fought with my parents, but whenever the M word was brought up, yelling was soon to follow. I didn't understand the need for me to be married; my father still would live for many years to come, so there was no rush for an heir.

"You know they just want to see you happy you Edward." Jasper told me.

"Yes, but why do they coincide marriage and happiness? I am content being alone, don't they understand that?" I complained again.

"I guess Queen Esme wants you to have what her and your father have." He reasoned. Jasper and I looked out the window for a while longer. That was when I noticed my sister Alice trying to leave the castle; she had a white scarf wrapped around her head, no doubt trying to conceal her identity.

"Jasper," I asked "could you do me a favor and follow Alice and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble?" I trusted Jasper to keep my baby sister safe.

"Sure, do you want her to know I am there?" he asked, Jasper was always a guard first.

"It is up to you. Choose what you are most comfortable with." I told him. After that he turned and left the library, quickly following the direction Alice had just gone.

I looked out the window for a little longer trying to order my thoughts, then I decided to go to the stables, riding had always helped to clear my thoughts. I jogged down to the stables; I passed the children I saw playing from the window and gave them all a smile. When I got to the stables the stable hand immediately started tacking up my horse.

The horse was a golden stallion, named Chiron. I had him since he was a foal. His speed was unmatched. He was one of the finest horses in the kingdom and I was very proud of that fact. Once Chiron was ready I mounted him easily, riding was second nature to me and rode out of the stables then the castle, I urged him faster, once we were on the open road, I loved the speed I felt that nothing could touch me. I rode faster leaving everything behind until I was ready to deal with it.

* * *

A/N: What name is Lacie Luclen an anagram of? You tell me. Please review, it makes me happy!

Verena- The country King Carlisle Rules. Meaning of the name. Verena was the goddess of justice and learning, and by extension academia and administration in old england.

Chiron- Edward's horse. Meaning of the name. Chiron was the trainer of heroes in greek mythology. Half horse half.

Please Review If you enjoyed reading this!!


	3. Coming to the rescue

By the time Jacob and I were back at the manor it was mid day. We walked around to the back door that led into the kitchen. When we made out way inside, the kitchen looked like absolute chaos, Ms. Cope was madly running around the kitchen, checking pots and dicing various vegetables. As soon as she saw us in the door way she gave a relieved sigh.

"There you are children, what took you so long? Lady Victoria has been on a rampage," moaned Ms. Cope tiredly. She really did look tired; there were beads of sweat on her brow and her cheeks were flushed from working in the hot kitchen. I wondered what had set Lady Victoria off this time.

"So, what had the devil woman on the war path?" Asked Jacob his voice sounded truly irritated by the thought of Victoria. He had no respect for her and wasn't afraid to show it. Many of the household staff regarded him in high esteem because of it.

"The Lady received a message saying that Lord Newton and his son Michael wished to come over today for a visit." Ms. Cope told us while wiping her face.

I was not looking forward to this visit. Michael was besotted with me and he refused to believe that I was not interested in him courting me. He believed himself to be god's gift to women. This atrocious delusion was not helped by the fact that he was quite wealthy, so many mothers schemed to have their daughters marry him. Victoria was one of the many; she had high hopes that one of her _lovely_ daughters would marry the prince of Verena, while the other married Michael. I felt sorry for the men that Lauren and Jessica married, because they definitely would be bleed dry, for all the money the girls wasted on useless items.

"Well I guess that is my cue to leave then, leave you to do women's work." Said Jacob cheekily, he gave me a wink before darting back out the door.

Ms. Cope and I spent the next half hour, creating a meal that would not offend the Newton's. Just as we finished the meal the Lord and his wretched son arrived, all the staff started to bring the plates that held the food up to the formal dining room. Once they were all gone Ms. Cope and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ms. Cope, would it be ok if I took a stroll?" I asked, I was trying to avoid any contact with Mike that I could.

"Sure sweetheart, just make sure you are back before sundown. I would hate to see you in trouble." Said Ms. Cope endearingly.

I made my way quickly out of the house, and out onto the dusty path that winded through the forest. It was so tranquil walking through the forest, there was no one telling me what to do and how to act, I could be myself without worry of repercussions. After a little while I sat down on a fallen tree, while I was just sitting there I heard the crackle of leaves, I looked around to see if anyone was there, but I could not see a living being.

A few minutes later I heard the loud booming laugh of a man, as the sound got closer I saw them. There were at 4 men, all of them looked like they hadn't see a bath in months. The one that was laughing looked like the leader of this small group of men. I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach that these men were bad news; I got up slowly and tried to back away, with out any of the men noticing me. I managed to make it a few steps before I fell over a fallen tree limb. There was a loud thud as I impacted with the leaf littered earth; my flailing body caught the attention of the men who all looked at me like a hungry dog looks at a big juicy steak.

"My, my, my, what do we have here?" sneered the leader. He was wearing brown breeches and a shirt that was yellowed from sweat and grime, he was unshaven and his face had a mocking grin on it. I quivered at the look in his eye.

"Hmm looks like a new play thing, can have her first?" jeered one of the men while he was rubbing his hand together with glee, this man was the shortest out of all of them, his face held no compassion.

I just curled myself into a ball and blocked them arguing about who would take me first. I contemplated running, but I knew that it would be pointless, they would catch up with me straight away and drag me back, and I knew fighting them would be pointless as well. I didn't have a weapon and it was four men against one, not odds that would be considered favorable. All hope was lost until I heard the galloping hooves of a horse.

"Help me! Please somebody help me!" I screamed praying that this horseman would come to my rescue.

"Shut up!" screamed the leader as he pulled me up roughly and slapped me across my face. I gasped in pain as the sting of the slap lingered across the left side of my cheek.

All of a sudden a golden horse galloped up beside me, startling the leader making him let go of me.

"Get on!" yelled the man on the horse, his arm extended out to me. I didn't think twice, I grabbed on to his hand and pulled myself on to his horse. The men started to yell in anger and approach the horse the shock of the previous events starting to wear off. But the man nudged his horse and the horse started to gallop. We road hard for at least 10 minutes, the angry yells of the men could no longer be heard when we finally slowed down and came to a stop. He dismounted the horse with such grace that I was astounded. He then helped me down as well.

"Thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed while embracing him. He hesitantly returned my hug. When we broke apart, I got the first proper look at his face.

"Your Majesty?!" I gasped; I quickly looked to the ground and bobbed a curtsy. I had just been saved by Prince Edward; oh no I just hugged Prince Edward. "I am so sorry Milord that was totally inappropriate, please have mercy on me, I didn't realize who you were." I said all this while looking at my feet.

I heard him chuckle "All I forgiven, considering the circumstance. But where is your escort? It is obviously dangerous to be out here alone." I looked up while he was saying this, he looked angry, and another emotion that I couldn't identify.

"I don't have an escort, normally I don't need one. This is the first time anything like this has ever happened to me. The forest is normally ok, if you stick to the path." I told him, he crossed his arms of this chest and gave me a look of disbelief. I realized in that moment how utterly handsome he was. He had stunning emerald green eyes and his hair was an uncommon reddish bronze colour. His body was perfect, not fat or thin just perfectly in the middle.

"I am glad this is not a common occurrence for you, because I wont always be around to save you." He said, breaking me out of my train of thoughts. This caused a blush to appear on my cheeks. He let a small smile when he saw it.

"I thank you again for saving me Milord; I would hate to think what would have happened to me if you didn't come to mu rescue." I said again sincerely, this time I said this looking into his emerald green eyes.

"You are very welcome." He replied while looking at me "I can't abide those sorts of men, they are the filth of this earth. They all deserved to be beheaded," he finished off angrily his hand clutching the beautiful sword attached to a belt around his hips. His eyes darken to a deeper green all the while. "I would have probably tried to kill them there if you were not there." He continued.

"I am glad that you didn't, I just wanted to get out there as quickly as possible." I said, the thought spending minute longer there made me shiver.

"I understand, But I must say, I am surprised how well you are taking this, not a single tear. I expected you to go into shock, no to hold a perfectly decent conversation. Most women would be a quivering mess." He said looking at me in wonder. His eyes had returned to their original colour.

"Well I guess I am not most women." I said back smiling. I looked at the sky and saw that the sun was about to set. "I am sorry Milord But I need to be getting home now." I said in a hurry, while starting to move in the direction of the manor. Edward had ridden in the direction of my home in our made dash away from those vile men. So I was only a short walk away.

"At least let me escort you home." He said. I shook my head furiously; I would get into so much trouble from Victoria if she knew of the day's events. I started to walk more quickly trying to convince him to let me go.

"There is no need my home is not far from here your majesty, I sure you have more important things to do." I persuaded, he just shook his head in good humor and gave me a smile.

"If you are sure," he said. I did a mental victory dance in my head when he said this. "But can I please know the name of the maiden I saved today?" he asked, his eyes glittering in mischief and his smile becoming more pronounce.

"Bella" I called before I started running back to the manor. I ignored his calls for my last name and didn't look back until I was home.


End file.
